Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Today terabits of information on virtually every subject imaginable are stored and accessed across networks. In some cases, events in the data are analyzed possibly in real-time to make decisions. Large amounts of data received in continuous data streams may be stored and analyzed to make decisions about the events.